


Leave it on

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Angst, End of a Relationship, F/M, attempted identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: He asks her every time they are together and her answer is always the same for him to leave it on.





	Leave it on

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These have already been uploaded to AO3 once under my main account Marf_redux. I took them down cause I didn’t want my old and new stuff on the same account. So I have moved them over to this account.

Leave it On

"Should I?" He always asked that question when he showed up. He should have known her answer already but he still kept asking. Her expression must have shown her annoyance with him. "I want you to know."

"I've already told you T-bone," she said tiredly. "Leave it on or I might have to turn you into my uncle someday; he still wants you arrested." She put her arms over his shoulders. "Someday my uncle will see the truth about how good for the city the two of you are and then you can tell me."

"When pigs fly." He said bitterly. "No offense Felina but your uncle is as stubborn as they come." She resisted the temptation to tell him that he was just as bad as her uncle. "Would you really turn me in?"

"If I was asked to," She admitted. "I take my job as an Enforcer very seriously." She saw him frown she didn't like the distaste he seemed to have for the enforcers. "I don't know why you and Razor won't join the Enforcers the two you would be a real asset." She'd suggested it once before shortly after their liaisons had started following the defeat of Mutilor and he hadn't taken it well. She didn't know why she brought it up again. "I'm sure my uncle would take you both in a heart beat if you'd only..." She could tell by his face that she shouldn't say anything more.

"I should go," was all he said. He started to leave and for one brief moment she found herself wondering how he got all the way to her apartment in his flight gear. "I'll see you around Lt. Feral." His tone was colder than she'd ever heard it.

"Wait, don't go," she put her hand on his shoulder. "Stay the night with me," she asked. She wished she'd never suggested they join the Enforcers. He turned back toward her and she recalled their first night together she'd suggested he turn up after they dropped her off following the fight with Mutilor. To her surprise he had taken her up on the offer and their relationship had begun.

"Only if you tell me to take it off," he finally said. "I can't keep this up Felina either I take it off and we go from there or this ends." She was stunned; the truth he hadn't seemed the type while flirting with her on the job to be after a serious relationship. She should have realized once he started asking to take off the mask that he wanted more than the occasional fling to relieve tension.

He was looking at her waiting for an answer. She knew she couldn't not while he was technically on the other side of the law. "Leave it on," she said finally even though it hurt her. She could tell by his face that it hurt him too. "Maybe someday T-bone but not today."

"I can't wait for someday," He said grimly. "Good bye Felina." She didn't try to stop him as he left. She wasn't inexperienced when it came to the end of relationships. She'd probably had more than her fair share of them. She ignored the voice that told her she should have asked him to take it off.

She would go in to work tomorrow and do her job it was important and necessary for the safety of the city. There was no point in worrying over things she couldn't change.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading.


End file.
